In previous devices for the same purpose, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,820 granted to Rudolf J. Kopfer, reliance is had on a frangible container within another container and devices to break the frangible container to accomplish the mixture. The primary object of this invention is to provide a combination dispenser and mixer in which the components of the mixture are positively separated and sealed apart without the use of a frangible holder for one of the components and which can be made comparatively compact and simple both in structure and operation.